


Choice

by WildlingGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: 1drabble, Decisions, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has to choose between his duties and Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

"There you are."

That female voice. Castiel stopped himself from advancing any further, and Anna Milton appeared before him in the deserted hallway. They weren't classmates, they weren't even friends, but they both were members of the Student Council, and it didn't take a lot of time to figure out the reason she was calling him out.

"Anna."

"Castiel, you haven't been yourself lately" she quickly blurts out, cutting him down with that icy stare of hers, as if she could see right through him. "You didn't attend the meeting two days ago."

"Yes, I have been... busy" Cas tries to find the words to explain it more accurately, but he couldn't. It was just inexplicable for him.

"Busy is when you have a large amount of tests in a row" a pause. And a glare. "Not when you're hanging out with a girl. And that girl, above it all."

So it had come to this. It was bound to happen, at one point or another, that the Student Council will take notice of who he was hanging out with. They barely approved of his close relationship with the Winchester brothers, who were seen as troublemakers by them (not to mention their closeness with former Council member Gabriel as well), and now this. They didn't want him to see Meg.

Meg. The girl who seemed more like a demon than a human. She smoked, she liked beers, she didn't mind getting her hands dirty, and she wasn't exactly polite either. She was the complete opposite of Castiel, who was correct and polite at all times, not to mention a hard-working student, while Meg... he didn't even know what she was studying in college. And nevertheless, he felt happy when they were together.

"My special bond with Meg has nothing to do with this."

"It has everything to do with this" Anna stares at the door behind her. "You're meeting with her now, aren't you?"

Castiel nods. "She's waiting for me outside."

"Then, you still have a choice" Anna sighs; she liked Cas, he was a good student and a good person, and this didn't make it any easier to say what she was about to. "Naomi sent me to pass down a message. You are to stop seeing this girl immediately and return to your duties in the Student Council, or there is no place for you there anymore."

The idea sinks in quickly, because it was to be expected; Dean had warned him since day one. Meg was trouble, and he had known it from the moment she walked in. And yet, he didn't mind it. It was as if he enjoyed the trouble in his life, which was pretty and neat and tidy. Like the demon corrupting the angel in ways he couldn't even imagine. And he was happy about it.

"It's a goodbye then."

Cas walked past her, opens the door and heads to where Meg was calmly smoking a cigarette, something that clearly had to be against policy on campus. As if the rules didn't apply to her.

"I was waiting for you, Clarence" she smiles. "Made up your mind?"

He nods. "I have."

"Let's get going then, before Heaven falls to Earth and Hell freezes over, which is bound to happen soon after this..."


End file.
